


Fifth Year Anniversary

by orphan_account



Series: Seven Years of Love [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Butt Plugs, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyuhyun has the perfect present for Eunhyuk for their fifth year anniversary - himself.ORConcubine Kyuhyun is becoming impatient with King Eunhyuk's lack of sexual attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much what it says in the description - just some awesome Kyuhyuk smut set in a historical AU.

“Come on, Ryeowook, we need to finish this before Eunhyuk hyung comes back,” Kyuhyun chided his attendant as he hurried to the dining hall, trying his best not to trip over the gauzy silk robe that draped over him. He had specially handpicked the sheer fabric for the robe, and was delighted at how the fine golden threads seemed to weave a halo around him, painting a picture of delicious seduction. Kyuhyun quickly crawled under the grand dining table as his attendant carefully arranged his robe around him for maximal effect, then allowed Ryeowook to secure his hands in pretty golden cuffs behind his back. As a final touch, he had Ryeowook tie a nice pink bow around his neck, dressing Kyuhyun up as the luscious present that he was meant to be tonight.

 

His pulse quickened as the approaching footsteps grew louder, and he heard his lover’s familiar voice conversing with a few other men.  “Hurry off then, Ryeowook,” Kyuhyun quickly shooed his attendant away as he arranged his long limbs into a comfortable position under the table, his heart pounding in anticipation for Eunhyuk’s arrival. He wondered if the king remembered what the day was today, and whether Eunhyuk had prepared anything for him in return. Well, he supposed he wouldn’t really expect the king to remember that it was their anniversary, considering it was likely just another boring day in the court for Eunhyuk.

 

Five years had passed since the day the crown prince saved a despairing kisaeng and named him his concubine, and for that Kyuhyun was eternally grateful. His prince had since ascended the throne, but remained ever the dedicated lover that was everything Kyuhyun could wish for, always remembering to check in with his concubine even when he was swamped with work. Kyuhyun mused in fond recollection at the many wonderful moments they have shared the past five years: the many times they fed each other in the privacy of Eunhyuk’s quarters; the lessons Eunhyuk always found the time to give Kyuhyun because he knew how badly Kyuhyun wanted to learn; and even the times they spent just curled up in each other’s embrace enjoying the simple company.

 

Just thinking of these memories reminded Kyuhyun of just how blessed he was, but he sorely missed an aspect of their relationship: the intense lovemaking they often had in their earlier years. This had since been replaced by the occasional quick fuck since Eunhyuk had ascended the throne, the young king becoming too occupied and stressed by his work to properly enjoy or even engage in his nighttime activities. After seeing Eunhyuk instantly passing out the moment his head touched the pillow, his brows still furrowed in an intense frown that spoke of his burdens, Kyuhyun knew he had to do something to help his young king relax, and that was the task he had set for himself tonight.

 

Hence, when the king finally sat down on his place at the dining hall, Kyuhyun was eager to set his plan in motion. Just by hearing the conversation floating above him, Kyuhyun could deduce that Eunhyuk was merely trying to humour a group of boring old fogeys by listening to their plan of restructuring the national exam. He could already conclude that the officials were trying to make the questions favourable for their own sons, and that Eunhyuk would undoubtedly deny their request courteously, however much they nagged. It was a really just a tiring affair for everyone involved, so Kyuhyun promptly began his entertainment for the night.

 

He started by first making his presence known to the king, pressing his cheek against Eunhyuk’s thigh. There was a small startled jump, but Eunhyuk displayed great control and the officials did not notice anything amiss. The king shot a quick glare under the table, which Kyuhyun met with a brazen smile. Emboldened, he slowly nuzzled down between Eunhyuk’s thighs, peppering the taut muscles with soft kisses along his way. He felt the muscles tense, and blew a warm breath onto the king’s groin, earning a twitch of interest from the organ. Grinning, Kyuhyun started tugging at Eunhyuk’s underpants insistently with his teeth, and felt his lips curling in a self-satisfied smirk when the king relented and lifted himself off his seat subtly, allowing Kyuhyun to get the troublesome silk out of the way.

 

The king’s now hardening member sprang out, now freed from its restraints, and Kyuhyun devoured it greedily. He heard Eunhyuk’s breath hitch as his tongue circled the sensitive head, and had to stifle a giggle as the king struggled to maintain a conversation with his officials. Drawing on his years of experience as a courtesan, Kyuhyun’s tongued flicked skillfully over the reddening cock, bringing Eunhyuk teasingly close to completion but never quite reaching it. He heard a poorly stifled groan of frustration above and felt a warm hand curling into his hair, impatiently directing him to take the leaking cock in its full length. So he opened his mouth fully and engulfed the needy organ, humming softly to send the vibrations he knew would give his king maddening sensations of pleasure. The painfully tightening grip in his hair told Kyuhyun that he was succeeding excellently, and he felt the king thrusting deeper into his throat, slowly losing his calm façade.

 

“Your majesty, are you alright?” croaked one of the old annoying old fogeys, much to Kyuhyun’s irritation. Oh no, he was not letting the officials steal his king away tonight, Kyuhyun thought as he swallowed purposefully around the hard cock, sending another wave of pleasure up Eunhyuk. “I’m…not feeling too well tonight. Leave your propo…sals, I will read…later” the king managed to choke out, and began waving his officials away impatiently, much to Kyuhyun’s delight. 

 

Once the men left the room, Kyuhyun found himself being rapidly dragged out from his hiding spot, and was met with an angry scowl by his lover. He chuckled at the pout Eunhyuk was giving him, and kneeled up quickly to wrap his lips around Eunhyuk’s pulsing length before the king could get a word of rebuke out. Needy moans were now freely escaping out of Eunhyuk as Kyuhyun sucked furiously, and soon the king gave into his instincts and started pounding frantically down his concubine’s throat, his hand holding the concubine in place. It lasted barely ten seconds before Eunhyuk finally came, his hot and salty seed filling Kyuhyun satisfyingly as he rapidly swallowed, not letting a single drop spill out.   

 

“Now, Kyuhyun, what do you think were you doing?” Eunhyuk scolded his concubine half-heartedly after catching his breath and regaining a semblance of composure. “Just giving you your happy anniversary present, your majesty,” Kyuhyun replied coyly, flashing Eunhyuk a sly smile as he continued suggestively, “but why don’t you go ahead and punish your disobedient concubine for disrupting that terribly important conference, hmm?” “Well then,” huffed the king in mock annoyance, lustily eyeing his beautiful concubine who was looking absolutely angel-like in that translucent golden robe before declaring, “I suppose you really do need some punishing then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Upon reaching his bedchambers, Eunhyuk realized the extent to which Kyuhyun had dedicatedly planned for this suprise as he set the pliant concubine down onto the bed. His lover was now smiling expectantly at him, as though unfazed by how his king had hauled him unceremoniously off the floor from the dining hall and marched them into the bedroom. Neatly laid out on the dressing table now were a stunning series of toys and an innocuous bottle of lube, and Eunhyuk didn’t need half a brain to know who was behind this elaborate set-up. “Come now, unwrap your lovely present here,” called Kyuhyun in a singsong voice, wriggling suggestively on the bed, drawing the king’s attention back to his beautiful partner. He noted that other than the obnoxious pink bow his lover had put on, Kyuhyun’s hands were trapped in dainty little cuffs behind his back, and that tempting offer of control sparked an urge to dominate within him. So that was the game Kyuhyun wanted to play, huh? Well, Eunhyuk could give him what he wanted gladly.

 

“Hush now dear, you wouldn’t want to make your punishment any worse than it already is, right?” Eunhyuk growled at his concubine, turning his back to the man as he walked towards the table to select what he wanted for the night. He saw a flash of surprise in Kyuhyun’s eyes before the younger male quickly lowered his eyes demurely, acting the part of a contrite pet perfectly. It had been ages since they last played this game, and Eunhyuk was burning with excitement at this opportunity his lover had created. He quickly selected a pair of restraints and hurried back to the bed, eager to claim his tempting present.

 

“Let’s get rid of your clothes first, shall we?” Eunhyuk began, his hands reaching down to rip the sheer cloth away, unveiling Kyuhyun’s beautiful tender flesh underneath. It was a nice robe really, but Eunhyuk was too impatient to properly unwrap his present, so he guessed that was just too bad. He spent a moment admiring the expanse of pale creamy skin, running his hand slowly up the other man’s flank, drawing a quiet gasp.

 

“Hands above your head and legs spread out, darling,” Eunhyuk ordered in a throaty whisper, to which Kyuhyun obeyed without hesitation. He could feel Kyuhyun’s breathing quicken in anticipation now as he fastened each of the concubine’s legs to a bedpost, effectively spreading him out. Next, he tugged on and freed the pink ribbon Kyuhyun had tied onto his own neck before wrapping it around Kyuhyun’s eyes, using it as a blindfold. Eunhyuk quickly bent down to kiss his concubine on the lips, preventing the other from asking any questions as his hands fastened the ribbon firmly behind the man’s head. He opened his lips eagerly when he felt Kyuhyun’s probing tongue, extending his own as he tasted the other man greedily.

 

It was with some difficulty that Eunhyuk managed to pull himself away from his lover’s passionate kissing, earning a cute whine from Kyuhyun. “Stay in position and don’t you dare touch yourself, naughty boy,” Eunhyuk said warningly as he hefted himself off the bed and trudged to the dressing table for the next toy he had in mind. Just looking at Kyuhyun spread out on the bed, blindfolded and at completely his mercy was awakening something feral in Eunhyuk, and he could the beginning of a second erection throbbing.

 

“Open your mouth and suck well” he commanded as he returned to bed, chuckling when he saw Kyuhyun eagerly spreading his mouth, undoubtedly expecting Eunhyuk to insert his cock.  Instead, the king stuffed in a large glass dildo, and he heard a muffled gasp of surprise as he pushed it deep into his concubine’s mouth, stretching out those pink lips exquisitely. As Kyuhyun sucked on the dildo dutifully, Eunhyuk’s tongue was now running across his lover’s body, sending shivers of anticipation run through the young man. He focused his attention to one of Kyuhyun’s adorable pert nipples, gently swirling his tongue around it as he watched Kyuhyun struggle to keep in position, knowing that the stimulation would be magnified with those blindfolds on. Catching it in between his teeth, Eunhyuk nipped at the bud suddenly, drawing a sharp hiss from Kyuhyun.

 

As Eunhyuk’s mouth changed its target to start nibbling at the other nipple gently, he ran his hands over the soft flesh pinned below him, eventually reaching Kyuhyun’s now hardening length. He gave the organ a few firm strokes, drinking in the unrestrained moans of pleasure he was now drawing from Kyuhyun. The younger man was now gripping the sheets painfully tightly in an attempt to not break position, writhing subconsciously as his needy cock sought the friction it so desired.

 

“Stay still and no coming until I give say you can,” Eunhyuk said sternly as he removed his hands from Kyuhyun’s dick, causing the concubine to whine pitifully. Eunhyuk was straddling Kyuhyun now, sitting on Kyuhyun’s soft tummy while stroking his own erection. He dipped two fingers into the pot of lube and coated them generously, before inserting them both at once into his concubine without warning. He felt Kyuhyun tense then relax reflexively, his body quickly accommodating the now scissoring fingers as they stretched his hole out. The snug warm tightness around his fingers was amazing, and Eunhyuk could just imagine how good it would feel with his dick in that hole. He gradually added a third finger, and then a fourth, as he expertly prepared his lover without so much as grazing Kyuhyun’s prostate, leaving the man in a state of helpless neediness as he carried on his ministrations.

 

When he was sure that Kyuhyun was sufficiently stretched, he carefully took out the now slippery glass dildo from the concubine’s mouth and slid it into the man’s ass, making sure to angle it such that it hit directly at Kyuhyun’s prostate, drawing squeals of pleasure. “Ah please, Eunhyuk hyung,” he heard Kyuhyun plead breathily as his resolve dissolved, before Eunhyuk quickly repositioned himself and slid his dick in Kyuhyun’s mouth, cutting off any further pleas from the man. “No cumming until I say you earned it,” Eunhyuk reminded Kyuhyun firmly as he rocked himself into the warm mouth while pumping the dildo into his lover at the same rhythm, hitting that sweet spot every time.

 

Kyuhyun’s knuckles were white now, gripping at the sheets so very tightly as he struggled to stay in control even under the intense stimulation he was receiving. It felt extremely satisfying for Eunhyuk to see that Kyuhyun was trying so hard not to come, even as his body was so desperate to do so, as evinced by his leaking cock and uncontrollably thrusting hips. To have such complete control of the other man was deeply thrilling to Eunhyuk, and he couldn’t help whispering in Kyuhyun’s ear just how proud he was of his lover for his fierce obedience.

 

Right before he felt he was going to reach his peak, Eunhyuk quickly pulled out of Kyuhyun’s mouth and replaced the dildo with his dick, sinking his length fully into Kyuhyun. Both men let out simultaneous groans of pleasure, and Eunhyuk gave into his instinct to thrust more vigorously in and out of that tight, hot hole. Kyuhyun was trembling uncontrollably and crying sweet sounds of pleasure now, and those beautiful cries were sending electrifying sparks down Eunhyuk’s spine, driving him into a greater frenzy as he pounded mercilessly against Kyuhyun’s spread thighs, seeking the sweet ecstasy of completion. Before Eunhyuk knew it, his breath was knocked out of him and stars filled his vision as he ejaculated into Kyuhyun, waves of pleasure running through him. Panting heavily, Eunhyuk gradually slowed down as he rode his pleasure out, letting Kyuhyun’s tight hole milk him dry.

 

“Come now, baby,” Eunhyuk whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear when he finally caught his breath, and Kyuhyun’s milky white come spurted out immediately, tears of relief and pleasure running down the concubine’s cheek as he let out a wanton scream. Eunhyuk slowly removed the restraints as he cradled Kyuhyun, petting him gently on the head while they both calmed down from the intense session, bathing in the comfortable after sex glow. “It was amazing, hyung,” Kyuhyun mumbled, nuzzling into Eunhyuk’s chest. “Yeah it was. Thanks, Kyu,” Eunhyuk replied contentedly as he smiled at his gorgeous lover, “Happy fifth year anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Do check out my other work in the series Seven Years of Love if you enjoyed this one or enjoy an angsty read. 
> 
> Every comment, subscribe and kudo is appreciated


End file.
